Detention Hall
by AZBella07
Summary: Edward and Bella end up in detention together, what will there first meeting be like?


**a/n: it's been awhile since I've written anything. this is just a Bella/Edward one shot. Hope you enjoy it! Review and let me know what you think**

Another afternoon in detention. It always baffled all his teachers how someone so intelligent can get into so much trouble. Never doing his homework, sleeping during lectures, and just not caring, yet he managed to get A's. He walked into room 104, and was annoyed to see Mr. Varner, his trigonometry teacher, sitting at the desk in front of the classroom.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, we meet again. Just can't keep yourself awake during class, can you?" he questioned him sarcastically.

"I suppose not," he answered dryly.

"Well, sit down Edward. You're not alone today. Bella swan should be here any minute."

The name sounded vaguely familiar to Edward but he couldn't put a face to it. He wondered if she was a freshman or something.

Edward took his usual seat in the middle of the room and slumped down low in the desk. He was glad to see Mr. Varner walk over to the fan and turn it on. The best part of detention was the symphony that played steadily in the background. The whizzing and whirring of the fan was the steady melody, while each tick of the clock added to the harmony. The sound was relaxing and more often than not he found himself tapping his pen on the top of his desk to add to the complex song that played. Of course, Mr. Varner was the one teacher that his pen tapping drove nuts.

"Mr. Cullen, do not start with that incessant pen tapping. I will not tolerate it," he reprimanded him. His attention was diverted when he heard the door crack open.

Bella Swan walked in; she had brown hair, brown eyes, and had a fair complexion. Even more so then him and his sister. She took his breath away, how had he never noticed this beauty that just walked in the room. He knew he wanted to talk to her before the hour was up, no matter what it took.

"So nice of you to join us, Miss Swan," Mr. Varner said sarcastically, eyeing the clock, making her realize he knew she was 2 minutes late.

"Sorry I'm late; I had to speak to Mr. Banner after class. I have a note," she replied while handing him the note from Mr. Banner.

"That's fine, just take a seat."

She walked across the room and sat in the desk next to Edward's. His heart went into overdrive. He knew it would be hard to strike up a conversation with her with Mr. Varner watching him like a hawk. He knew he had to be crafty in order to strike up a conversation with her. Every time he tried to make eye contact with her she'd turn away. He loved that she was playing hard to get, even if she didn't realize she was doing it.

He knew she probably didn't know his name and it would be too difficult to introduce himself, so he would let Mr. Varner do it for him. Immediately, he joined in the detention room symphony by tapping his pen against his desk to complete the harmony in the room. Whenever he did this it drove Mr. Varner nuts.

"Edward Cullen, I told you to stop that. There are other people in the room that don't want to driven nuts by your tapping pen," he reacted angrily to the noise, like I knew he would.

He put the pen down on the desk and snuck a sideways glance at Bella. Her face was still buried in her book, which he happened to notice was the required reading for the Junior English classes. He was thrilled with himself for finding a way around the no talking rule. He grabbed his backpack off the floor, hoping that he actually had his copy of the book with him.

The unmelodic shuffling of the papers in his bag forced Mr. Varner to comment, "Nice to see you're going to use your time wisely and do some work for once." He smiled smugly at Edward.

"Well, I was hoping you'd let me work with Bella. We're both reading the same book for English," I said, holding up my copy of _Wuthering Heights._

"I supposed there isn't a problem with that, as long as Bella doesn't mind, and you guys keep it to a whisper," he said returning his attention back to his pile of papers.

Bella looked at Edward curiously, "It's no problem at all." She gave Edward an awkward smile and turned her desk towards his.

Every word she spoke brought him to another plane of ecstasy. He didn't know if he'd ever be the same. He moved his desk closer to Bella's. He was sitting so close to her he could smell the scent of strawberries in her hair, and something floral on her skin. He didn't know where to begin but luckily she took the lead. He sighed in relief.

"So, Edward, how far along are you in the book. I'm almost done."

His heart felt heavy with the realization that she actually wanted to discuss the book.

"In all honesty, I haven't started it yet. But maybe you could help me. You know, tell me what it's about so I can want to read it."

Bella hesitated, "I don't know if I can do that. I mean I wouldn't want my ideas of the story to taint yours when you do start reading it."

He was disgusted, she obviously didn't want to talk to him, she didn't even really want to help him with the assignment, and not that he needed the help anyway. He knew he just had to go for it or he would lose his chance.

"How come we've never seen each other or had a class together? Your name sounds familiar," he asked her, hoping it would get the conversation flowing.

"I'm new, this is only my first week, although I've seen you around," she said while blushing a lovely shade of pink.

He couldn't understand what had made her blush, the admission that she saw him around this week when he hadn't even noticed her existence. Were his chances ruined? How could he fix this and make her interested without looking like a jerk for not taking a minute to realize she was around.

He sat in silence pretending to read, but he was really listening to the symphony in the room, which was sporadically punctuated by Bella's breathing and quiet reactions to whatever she was reading. She was driving him crazy and he couldn't figure out why. He decided to stop pretending to read and just stared at the posters on the wall. This did not excape Mr. Varner's attention.

"Glad to see you're back to your normal lazy self, Mr. Cullen. I hope you can keep it quiet for the next thirty minutes."

In the middle of Mr. Varner's _warning_ it came to him – the winter dance. He would ask her to the dance and use that as a way to show her he was interested.

"So, Bella," he whispered in hopes Mr. Varner wouldn't hear, "are you planning on going to the Winter dance?"

"I don't think so," she answered more loudly then he hoped she would. In his peripheral vision he could see Mr. Varner look up in their direction, but since it was Bella that spoke, he chose to ignore the interruption.

"Oh, well, that's too bad because I was thinking…" just as he was about to ask her Mr. Varner's head snapped up from his papers.

"Mr. Cullen, if you don't feel like you can be silent for the rest of the time, perhaps we should practice again tomorrow after school. However, I see you're already scheduled to be here tomorrow so I'll meet you during your lunch period," he angrily scribbled something in his book before going back to grading his papers.

Edward knew his chances were diminishing; he looked at Bella and whispered quietly, "Bella, do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"Mr. Cullen you're walking a fine line. I'll be seeing you the day after tomorrow as well, it looks like. One more time and you're here for the rest of the month."

"It'll be fun. We can even go to dinner beforehand," he pleaded not caring that he was probably going to be in this room every afternoon for the rest of the month. He needed to hear her say yes.

"Well, I don't know. I really don't like to dance," Bella hesitated.

"You don't have to dance, and if you're not having a good time we'll leave and I'll bring you home."

"That's it, Mr. Cullen. You're here all month!"

He couldn't hear anything but Bella's hesitation and the faint sound of the symphony in the background.

"Okay, it's a date. Pick me up at 7?"

"Absolutely. Thanks, we'll have a good time, I promise."

He sat there excited and happy, not caring that he was going to have detention for a month because of it. It didn't matter because Bella said yes to him. His happiness came to a screeching halt though.

"Excuse me, Mr. Varner?"

Edward turned his head towards Bella, hanging on her every word.

"Yes, Miss Swan?"

"Do you think we can shut the fan off? The noise if distracting," she asked innocently, not realizing what she just did.

"Of course, it is a noisy fan," Mr. Varner replied, while walking to the corner of the room and stilling the fan.

Edward was devastated. The events of the last five minutes came crashing down around him. How could she find the main instrument in his orchestra distracting? With one little question, the beauty of his daily routine was tarnished. Bella Swan was tarnished.

What would he do? What could he do? Could he accept this _flaw_ of Bella's? As suddenly as his infatuation with her had grown, it was completely deflated now. He turned his body towards her and without thinking the words escaped his mouth.

"Bella, I forgot I had plans the night of the dance. I'm not going to be able to go to the dance with you after all."

She looked at him in shock. "Are you serious? I can't believe it, every one told me to stay away from you, that you were a jerk!" She grabbed her books and ran out of the room.

Mr. Varner stared at him confused and slightly awed by the display of raging teenage hormones he just witnessed. "What was that about?" he asked.

"Nothing," Edward shrugged nonchalantly. "Can you turn the fan back on, it's warm in here?"

Mr. Varner walked over to the fan and hit the on switch. Within seconds the room was once again filled the sound of his lovely harmonies and melodies. The whizzing, clicking, and ticking all came together and filled him with a sense of calm and serenity.


End file.
